List of Simien 10 aliens
This is the list of aliens in the series Simien 10. All aliens in the Polytrix and in the Xirtylop are here. Original aliens Acidrain: A Derretir from Fundirse. He is floating acidic goo , controlled by a metal ball. He can melt things with his acid, fly, and shapeshift Forestfire: A Xylopyron from Incendiebois. A tree alien with fire on his back. He can control fire and plants. Magnetosphere: A Imonian from the contident Unwiderstehlich on the moon Acqua Succhiare. He has magnetic telekinesis and the ability to turn into a ball. By making all his limbs magnetic, he can create a blast he calls "The Magnetic Blast" that only is felt by people with metal on them and makes any thing that has metal fly backwards. Brainfreeze: A Cerevellon from Glace Cerveaun. He is a centaur-like alien, only that his down part is a wolf with a spiky tail and his up part is a weak polar bear. He is very smart, he can freeze and he can create any weapon from ice through freezing. Bonecrusher: A Esqueletan from Espiritu. He is a skeleton-like alien. He can become invisible, revive any dead creature close and when that his arms are cut of the arms will move by themselves. Megabite: A Mordidan from contident Megaoctet on the planet Selva. He is a tyrranosaurus rex-like black alien with a green stripe on his back. He can bite through anything, digest anything he bites and shoot electricity from his arms. Absorbat: A Assorbono from Kuyeyusha. He looks like Big chill combined with a bat. He can absorb things like Chromastone, fly and shout strong. Dragonfly: A Libelulan from Demoiselle. He is a small alien, similaar to a dragon, that can duplicate and shoot fire. H2GO: A Baharian from the region Mar in the planet Espacio Enorme. He is a fish-like alien with four legs. He can run, swim and fly at incredible speeds, and because of his indestructability, he can crash through almost anything. Soundwave: An Aguasonidan from the contident Ondasonora on the moon Acqua Succhiare. He is a water alien. He can control water and shoot it from his arms, because he is made out of water, and shout like echo echo. Because he is made out of water, he is almost indestructible. Drillbit: A Terrageonian from Geon. He can dig underground at really fast speeds, using geokinesis (the power of controlling ground) and attack with his extremely sharp claws. He is a mole-like alien with a drill nose, a long tail and claws on his arms that he can extend and use to attack. Whirlwind: A Escrocker from the region Mulinellonon on the planet Aimsir. His body and legs are a tornado (He has only one leg, which is the tornado funnel at the end), his head has only eyes and he is completly gray. He can suck stuff into his arms and shoot them back, grow bigger and growing faster and stronger when he grows bigger, and he controls air. Dark Hole:A Calabozon from the pocket dimension Buconeron. He can create portals by thought, to anywhere. Spikeback: A Espinan from the contident Chiodo on the planet Selva. He is completely covered with spikes, which he can shoot or extend as a attack. Tongue Twister: A Lucertolan from the contident Ulimy on the planet Selva. He is a chameleon-like alien who speaks with a lisp. He can change his color to any color he wants, stick to walls and attack using his extremely long and sticky tongue. Arachnophobia: A Aranan from Araignee. He looks like a spider-centaur. He can shoot webs, stick to walls, and has ghost powers. Weatherize: A Tormentan from the region Tempete on the planet Aimsir. He has many weather-based powers, such as shooting electricity, and throwing hail. Flashback: A Dejavun from Dejavia. He is made out of mirrors, and can reflect light or absorb lasers, and reverse time backwards. Eruption: A Vilkanon from the sun Alpha Solaranlage. He is made out of lava, he can shoot it and control fire. Crushtacean: A Cangrejon from the region Cancer on the planet Espacio Enorme. He is a super-strong crab alien, with powerful claws. Additionals Atomix: A Quark from the microscopic planet Chembe. He is very small but can control atoms: letting him do almost everything. Irony: A Ferron from Barzell. He was unlocked by another Ferron touching the Polytrix in the episode "Oh the Irony". He looks like Nanomech, just normal sized, without wings and a silver color. He is made out of indestructible iron. He can shoot steam out of his arms at high speeds for attacking, or use it as a smokescreen. He can super heat his body and fly using steam from his feet. NML: A Beithioch from Animhithe. He was accidently unlocked in "Survival Skills". He talks in growls and roars. He is very agile and strong, similarly to Wildmutt. He has teeth that can bite through steel, and claws that can slice through anything. He also has a tail that he can shoot posion out of, and a spiky tail. Gas Planet: A Astrocollosan from Astrocollosus. He is Simien's biggest alien. He body is a ball, and instead of legs he has a disk around his body to roll on, making him look like Saturn on it's side. He is very strong. He can also shoot disks that slice through anything from his hands, and gravitize people to him. His head is attached to his disk, but always stays in one place. He is indestructible because he is made of gas. His weakness that inside his body his core is a weak spot. Chainsaw: A new alien unlocked in "Total Lockdown". He is a mechanical alien. His legs are a chainsaw (one leg), one hand is a chain, the other one is a saw. He can shapeshift and stretch his chain arm, and can slice anything with his saw arm. Klepto: A Voler from Furtum. He is exetremely fast, and has quick arms. He can stop time, turn invisible and is very stealthy. His big weakness is that he is a Kleptomaniac, he must steal. His weakness usually gets him in trouble. Simien 10,000 aliens In the future, Simien has some more aliens, seen in the last part of the Time Travel Trilogy. All of them were scanned by the Polytrix, however, they will be seen in Simien 10 Space Race. There are four known: Blackout: A Apagon from Schwartz He is a big, black and bulky alien, with things that resemble helicopter propellors on his back. He can fly, turn off mechanical machines by thought and control darkness. He looks a bit like Blackout from the Transformers movie. Greasemonkey: A Mecanicon from Mecano. A monkey-like alien resembling Teleportal, just black and with one tail. His fingers are electrical wires. He is super agile, can shoot grease and controll machines. He also can stretch his fingers. Brakedown: A Rompotian Aftokiniton from Rompot. He can transform into a alien car, shoot lasers, and slice with sharp wheels on his arms. Yinyang: A Opueston from Kagetohi. A alien who when transformed into becomes two aliens. Both half are exact opposites. Yin is a alien made out of lava, which makes him very gooey, he controls fire, is really strong, loves to fight, and dumb, while Yang is a alien made out of ice, which makes him very hard, he controls ice, has super speed, prefers brains from brawn and is smart. Both can combine together to create a more powerful alien that has both powers. Opposite aliens These are Neimis's evil clone aliens. Not many are known. Niardica: Acidrain's clone. A Rieterred from Esridnuf. He is exclusive in the Simien 10: Villains game. He has acid that sticks thing together. Eriftserof: Forestfire's clone. A Norypolyx from Siobeidnecni. He controlls ice and technology. Ezeerfniarb: Brainfreeze's clone. A Novellerec from Nuaevrec Ecalg. He is dumb and controlls fire. Etibagem: Megabite's clone. A Nadidrom from the contident Tetcoagem on the planet Avles. He can puke his stomach acids and absorb electricity. OG2H : H2GO's clone. A Nairahab from the region Ram and the planet Emrone Oicapse. He is one of the weakest aliens, he (along with Naecatshurc) was one of the aliens that got Neimis defeated. He is really slow at flying and swimming and is gooey. Noitpure:Eruption's clone. A Nonakliv from Aphla Egalnaralos. He is made of Liquid Nitrogen and he freezes stuff. Naecatshurc: Crushtacean's clone. A Nojercnac from the region Recnac on the planet Emrone Oicapse. He is one of the weakest aliens, he (along with O2GH) was one of the aliens that got Neimis defeated. He is very weak and has a gooey shell. Tuokcalb: In the last episode of the Time Travel Trilogy, Simien met the future self of Neimis. There he has a new alien, called Tuokcalb, who is Blackout's clone. He controlls light and turns on machines by thought. A Nogapa from Ztrawchs. Ultimate aliens In the second series of Simien 10, Simien 10: Space Race, the Polytrix was reprogrammed from a lightning bolt on Encephalonus XI in the episode "Home Sweet Home", unlocking 6 new aliens, and 4 of Simien 10,000's aliens. Simien could also upgrade 6 of the aliens (he still has all the old ones) at will by clicking a button on the Polytrix that made the avaliable aliens upgraded. Some of the ultimate forms powers are known, some not. Meltdown (Ultimate Acidrain): His hands are white now, the ball in his chest is crossed by lines of acid to avoid it being electrocuted or pulled out. He can release acidic gas from his hands now and he can harden his acid to be non-melting. Gasketball (Ultimate Magnetosphere): He will look more robotic. He can now regenerate by magentising his lost limbs back. He can shoot electricity and roll into a electric ball. Gigabite (Ultimate Megabite): He can now suck stuff into his mouth and can make his tail electric. He can also puke his stomach acids. He is also much bigger. Thunderstorm (Ultimate Weatherize): He is now grey instead of white, and he has electricity around his arms. Psychlone (Ultimate Whirlwind): He can now clone himself better, can absorb stuff and become a tornado of it, and has telekinesis using aerokinesis. Waverider (Ultimate Soundwave): He can now shapeshift into any liquid, fit into small gaps, and send out a big tidal wave. Simien 10: Space Race aliens Toxic : A Strahlung from Uran. He is a yellow-green alien with acid breath, X-ray view, and gamma beam lasers. Physix : A Fisician from Chembe.A alien that controlls some laws of Physics. He is a translucent white alien with spikes on his back. He can control gravity and use it to levitate, move fast by controlling kinetic energy, control heat, and is extremly agile. Scarecrow: A Skiachtro from Espiritu. A crow-like alien that scares people. He has a super scream, has strong, sharp claws, he is a good flier and he can shoot clay from his legs that shapeshifts into someones biggest fear Tentacle arms: A Pulpon from Espacio Enorme. He looks like a giant octopus with one eye. He can regenerate, shoot acidic ink, swim and suck stuff into his mouth. He was supposed to be one of the original 20 aliens by the name Octovacuum, but was replaced by Crushtacean. Electronewt: A Ilektriko Savra from Mecano. He is a small electric lizard that can control electrcity and is a good spy. Lightyear: A Solanian from Alpha Solaranlage. He can control light and is very fast. Blackout: Same as the Simien 10,000 alien. Greasemonkey:Same as the Simien 10,000 alien. Brakedown:Same as the Simien 10,000 alien. Yinyang: Same as the Simien 10,000 alien. Additional Space Race aliens NM8R:A Grafyte from Trahere. A stick-figure like alien. He has the power to draw anything and then make it come to life. If he draws on rocks, wood, metal or any other thing, that drawing will be made out of the thing he was drawn on. Elementor: A Phantu from Tarr. A alien that can control the four elements: Air, Water, Earth and Fire. He has a water leg, a earth leg, a fire arm and a air arm. His head and chest are built of the elements together. He can create things out of the elements, such as creating lava from earth and fire, steam from water and air. Sandstone: A Peschanik from Ammopetra. A beetle alien. He can control sand and earth, and he is indestructible. He can create sandstorms. Psychoplant: A Noufyto from Selva. A plant controlling alien. He looks like a Venus flytrap plant and has a big brain. He has telekinesis and telepathy. Clockwise: A Vremyan from Buconeron. A time controlling alien. He can go through time to the past and future. He can teleport, age stuff so much that they will disappear, go super fast or slow stuff and stop time. He is also exetremely smart, and has telekinesis, telepathy, the power to shoot electricity from his brain, and the power to create forcefields. Other aliens These are aliens that their names are confirmed by the creator of Simien 10. Some powers are known for them. They will appear in the second or third season of Simien 10: Space Race, or won't appear at all. Watercycle: A water alien. He has three forms: Steam, Water, and Ice. His Steam form is like Ghostfreak, but he cannot become not intangible. His water form looks like a blue Eruption, and he can control water. His Ice form is like Diamondhead and it has cryokinesis, and can shoot ice darts. Voodude: He looks like a voodoo doll. He can shoot clay from his hands, and make it look like a small version something, then he can control the thing itself by controlling his creation (e.g. he creates a table from clay, and the table he created is affected by him). Lucky: He can control luck. He can control the luck of anyone. Mimebox: He can't speak at all. He can create invisible boxes to trap things inside. He can make stuff invisible, too. Mindwipe: A super smart alien. He can wipe anyones memory, remove a people's mind (making him without a personality) changing anyones personality and switch minds of two people. He can also do that to objects, when removing their "mind" he removes their traits making them cold and wieghtless and when he swaps minds he makes the other object have the exact traits of the second object (e.g. switching a ice block with a house will make the house cold and the ice block very heavy).He can also put a living thing in the body of a object. Animalia: A alien that can controls animals and can turn into one. Cementmixer: A alien that shoots strong cement that turns into concrete instantly. Forcefield: A strong alien that can creates forcefields. Glassworks: A glass controlling alien. He can inflatea and make his arms sharp. Slicor: A alien that can slice through anything with his sword arms Powerful: A alien that has every power. Sleepwalk: A alien that control sleep. Greygoo: A small blob of goo that can eat anything smaller than it and becomes bigger. Based on the game Tasty Planet Minimize: A alien that can change sizes of things and his own. Category:Aliens Category:Simien 10 Category:Polytrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Alien Lists